Mako
by Candyfangs
Summary: Mako is the daughter of Zeniba, yubaba's twin sister. She is 16 years old and has spent her whole life in the country with her mother. Times are hard and Mako goes to work at her Aunt Yubaba's bath house for the summer. There she has many adventures.
1. Intro

Mako gave her old wrinkly mother a warm hug. "Don't worry mother I'm just going to auntie Yubaba's bathhouse for the summer. It's not goodbye forever mother," she said with a warm smile. "Do you really have to go. Couldn't you just stay here with me. My sister is such a stick in the mud. She'll work you to the bone all summer and I won't ever get to visit you," said Zeniba with pleading eyes. "Don't be silly I have to go and you know it. I need the experience and we need the money. Plus auntie Yubaba is not that bad," said Mako and Zeniba sighed. "Well I guess there's no stopping you. Give my regards to my sister and visit when you can," said Zeniba and pushed a lock of grass green hair out of her daughter's brown eyes. Mako was not a huge girl like her mother, she looked like a normal 16 year old girl, in fact the only thing that made her seem like a witch was her bright-green, waist-length, hair. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman Mako. Sayonara," said Zeniba and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. "Sayonara mother," said Mako with a gentle smile and stepped on to the train.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bathhouse

Mako: the Witch Girl

By Fiona Taylor

Chapter 1 The Bathhouse

Mako stood on the big wooden bridge staring up at the huge bath house with her bag clutched tightly in her hand and the wind blowing her long grass-green hair. "Wow," she said with astonishment. It was so big and colorful not like anything she had ever seen back home in the country. She was so in awe she did not notice the boy with short, curly, dark-brown, hair walking towards her. "We aren't open yet. What business do you have here," said the boy who appeared to be around her age. She looked down at the boy. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there. I'm here for a job," said Mako and gave a small bow of apology. The boy stared at her for a second with a disapproving look then sighed. "I'll take you to Yubaba," Said the boy and turned around sharply.

Once inside the bath house seemed even bigger. Mako followed The boy with wide eyes and her lips in a small o shape. Her eyes roamed the interior with fascination. They past over the baths themselves. Mako couldn't help but lean over the railing and look down with curiosity at all the workers preparing for the evening was most definitely a country girl. One look at her freckly face, innocent brown eyes, trusting smile,and frilly dress and you could tell she didn't belong here."Hurry up we don't have all day," said the boy who was already waiting in the elevator with an irritated look on his face. "Oh sorry," said Mako and ran to catch up.

"I'm Mako by the way," she said and held out a hand to shake. "I am Tatsu. You may call me master Tatsu," he said but did not shake her hand. She was confused for a moment as to why he didn't shake her hand but soon forgot when the elevator doors opened to the top level. "This is where Yubaba lives," said Haku and walk past her toward the door. He knocked on the door and the golden knocker sprang to life. "What is it Tatsu?" said the small golden face.

"There is a girl here looking for a job,"

"Not another human I hope,"

"No ma'am,"

"Fine, bring her in," said the knocker with a sigh and doors swung open.

Mako followed Tatsu through many lavishly decorated halls until they reached a room with a large fireplace and a desk. Sitting at the desk counting her gold was Yubaba. "Aunty!" Said Mako and rushed over to Yubaba's desk. Yubaba looked up from her work with slight surprise. "Is that you Mako? You've grown so big! Come, let your aunty have a look at you," said Yubaba with a deep throaty cackle."Yes ma'am," said Mako with a smile and ran over to stand next to her aunt. "So well mannered and pretty to boot. You remind of me in my younger days," said Yubaba with a big wrinkly smile. "Where's Bou?" asked Mako and looked around. "He's taking a nap right now; you can see him later," said Yubaba.

Tatsu's eyebrows went up in disbelief and surprise. 'Aunty? that means she is Zeniba's daughter?' thought Tatsu."She is your…" begun Tatsu. "She is my niece. Tatsu this is Mako. Mako this is my apprentice Tatsu," said yubaba and gestured to Tatsu. "Nice to meet you," said Mako with a bow. "Ah, yes, nice to meet you," said Tatsu and returned her bow."Tatsu treated you well did he not?" asked Yubaba and looked at Tatsu with suspicion. He tensed nervously in fear of the punishment he might receive for being disrespectful. "Of course Aunty. He was very kind," replied Mako with a smile. Haku relaxed but wonder why Mako had not told on him for being rude to her.

"Anyway you're here to work for the summer right Mako?Tatsu take my niece and find her a job. She won't need to sign a contract since I already have an agreement with her mother," said Yubaba and Tatsu gave a nod. "See you later Aunty," said Mako and Yubaba gave a quick wave goodbye.

Mako and Tatsu walked back to the elevator in silence. "Pretty hard to believe huh?" said Mako as the elevator begun to go down. "Not really…" said Tatsu."Of course it is. I'm not half as strong and confident as my mother and aunt. I'm a sorry excuse for a witch and I know it," said mako. Tatsu did not reply. Mako looked at him from the corner of her eye. His features were sharp but there was still some baby fat left on his face that with his curly hair gave him a childlike appearance while still being harsh and commanding.

"What are you looking at?" asked Tatsu and turned his head slightly. Mako went beat red and looked away. "Sorry I just- I was just wondering why you have that mean look on your face all the time…" she said. "This is just my face. I was born with a mean looking face," he said looking away and sneering even worse. Mako cringed and thought 'oh no i've only made it worse'. "I don't think so. It's not your face. Come here," she said and put here hands on either side of his face. She smoothed his eyebrows down and poked the corners of his mouth up in a slight smile. "Thats better," she said with a smile and Tatsu blinked in shock his cheeks turning slightly her eyes went wide and she threw her arms back rather dramatically. "Oh gosh I'm sorry that was rude!" she said with an apologetic face and bowed repeatedly. "I'll let it go this time… just don't do it again…" he said but his face didn't look as harsh as before. Just then the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out with slightly red faces.

* * *

><p>Alright that's the first little bit! I would have made it longer but I think it's best like this. So whadda ya think? Any suggestions?<p> 


End file.
